


The colour red

by Darkness and Chocolate (Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur)



Series: The colours of our lives [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Prose Poem, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Chocolate_Lover_Rien_Meilleur/pseuds/Darkness%20and%20Chocolate
Summary: I found a prompt to describe the colour red without using red





	The colour red

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it

 

> _**RED** _

It is the colour of the haze of anger in your eyes, when you realize you have to leave her behind.  
It is the colour of her lips as she begs you not to leave her.  
When she entices you to stay, it is the colour of the cloth that drapes across her shoulders, covering her chest, and though it leaves a lot to the imagination, that does not stop you from visualising what might be beneath it. And then, the colour of the floor because of her finery now adorning it tells you that you'll soon know for yourself, and so you look up and bask in the colour of her cheeks and in the  beauty of her greatest kept secret bared before you.  
It is the colour of the proof of the sacrifice she makes, because now that you have taken her, she is worth nothing in the eyes of others others, she is now eternally yours.  
It is the color that also flows down your arms from where her grip has pierced you too hard, from where her nails have marked you just as you have marked her, in passion and in desperation, with all of the strength and gentleness of your eternal love for her and in hope that there will be more. For though she hopes that this is not the last time because you will stay, you hope that this is not the last time because you will return.  
It is again the colour of her eyes as she realizes her efforts have been vain, and that the choice was never really yours, no matter what they said about volunteering.  
When you scream into the void of night at the unfairness of the universe, it is the colour of your breath and of your heart as it breaks into a million pieces with the inevitability of fate and mends itself with the assurance of her love and faithfulness, over and over again.

  
It is the colour that stains your blade as you fight your way through the battlefield, because in this war, it is kill or be killed.  
It is the colour of your armour, but not of your pulse because you've lost one while you wear the other with pride.  
It is the colour of the cloth you are wrapped in by your comrades to mask the colour of your life's essence flowing freely all over you, for no one fought as bravely as you. After all, who fights better than a man who knows what he has to lose.  
It is the colour of the flag that is hoisted to represent the pyrrhic victory  
The war is won, but your life is gone...

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think. Please don't be mean, pretty please with a cherry on top.


End file.
